lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Sauron
Geschlecht War Sauron nicht männlich? Ich meine so, dass er halt nur männlich war. --König Aragorn Elessar 16:10, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :"Among those of his servants that have names the greatest was that spirit whom the Eldar called Sauron, or Gorthaur the Cruel. In his beginning '''he' was of the Maiar of Aulë, and he remained mighty in the lore of that people."'' :Ja, definitiv männlich. --Weas-El ( talk ) 14:22, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Da muss ich leider etwas wiedersprechen, denn es heißt im Ainulindale, dass die Ainur weder weiblich noch männlich sind, sie sich aber, ganz nach der Art der Kinder Illuvatar je nach Art und Gesinnung weibliche oder männliche Gestalt gaben, solange sie unter den Sterblichen wanderten. :Es ist schon richtig, dass Sauron von männlicher Art war, aber nur insofern, dass es für die Välker Mittelerdes und für den Menschlichen Leser einfcher verständlich ist. Im Grunde sind die Ainur ja so was wie Engel und jetzt sollte man mal versuchen eine Engel zu beschreiben, als gibt man ihm oder ihr menschle Attribute wie eben das Geschlecht halt. :83.215.3.159 19:29, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :::Die meisten Engel sind männlich, auch die vier Erzengel Michael, Gabriel, Uriel und Raphael. Und Sauron hat auch als Untoter (ohne physichen Körper) eine männliche Stimme, also muss er männlich sein. Außerdem reden wir von ihm immer in männlicher Form. Grüße --König Elessar I. (Diskussion) 19:31, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Aussehen und Geburt Aber nur so weil ich DAS KLARSTELLEN WILL.: Also Sauron war nicht die ganze Zeit ( vom Aussehen her ) ein dunkler herrscher. Bis zur Verwüstung Erebors hatte er ja theoretisch eine andere Gestalt oder? Ich meine so thumbeinem würd ich ja nicht vertrauen Und nach Melkors Untergang hatte er ihn immer noch angehimmelt? Wegen dem Artikel Númenor. hier steht Sauron ging dort hin und bat die Númenór Melkor anzubeten wenn aber Melkor wurde doch am Ende des ersten Zeitalters besiegt aber im Artikel stehter wurde Anfang des 2. Zeitalters geboren! Das wiederspricht sich bleibt nur noch offen wo der Fehler ist.Der Waldläufer 12:25, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Sauron hatte auch noch andere Gestalten: :*Der Nekroman von Dol Guldur :*Werwolf- und Vampirgestalt :*Gorthaur (Mensch oder Elb?) :*Annatar - Herr der Geschenke :Er war ja meines Wissens nach wie alle Valar und Maiar zu erst ein Ainur :Und ich weiss nich genau aber vllt sollte Melkor wieder irgendwann frei gelassen werden, und Sauron wollte schon mal alles in Mittelerde für seine Ankunft vorbereiten :Und Sauron hat die Númenórer dazu gebracht Melkor anzubeten, weil Menschen eh leicht zu "verführen" sind, und zu der Zeit hatten die eh nen Groll gegen die Valar und Ilúvatar, weil sie auch unsterblich sein wollten wie die Elben usw... :SatansLilHelper666 13:33, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Dazu, dass Melkor wieder frei kommen sollte. ::Nein. Die Valar haben ihn aus dem Königreich Arda verbannt und ihm in der Leere angekettet. ::Vermutlich wird er erst wieder zur letzten Schlacht wenn das Ende aller Tage gekommen ist, frei sein. Also kann man nicht davon sprechen, dass Sauron alles auf seine Rückkehr vorbereiten wollte. ::83.215.3.159 19:29, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) ::Das hilft ein wenig weiter aber er muss ja vor Melkors untergang beirets gelebt haben oder? Er war an manchem beteiligt was er anrichtete und betet er ihn nach seinem Niedergang (Melkor) oder nichtDer Waldläufer 14:04, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Öhhm....kein Plan? :::SatansLilHelper666 14:31, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sauron hat definitiv vor Melkors Untergang im Krieg des Zorns gelebt. Er wird in der Geschichte von Beren und Luthien erwähnt. Zu dieser Zeit war er Befehlshaber von Tol-in-Gaurhoth (Tol Sirion). Ich glaube der Befehlshaber hieß anfangs noch anders, wurde später dann aber mit Sauron gleichgesetzt. ::::Sein Ziel war es später definitv, Morgoths Werk fortzusetzen, aber von Anbetung steht bei Tolkien meines Wissens nichts. --Weas-El (talk) 14:57, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Gut die Disskussion ist für mich erledigt denn ich weißjetzt endlich dass das vorherrige Geburtsdatum falsch war.Der Waldläufer 18:20, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::::War es nicht sogar einmal von Tolkien geplant, oder war es sogar so, dass Sauron eine katzenartige GEstalt hatte, oder bilde ich mir das gerade nur ein? Tolkiens-welt.de 16:00, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Das wäre mir neu. Vielleicht verwechselst du das mit Tevildo, dem Fürst der Katzen? Laut den "verschollenen Geschichten" hatte der anfangs Saurons Rolle in der Geschichte um Beren und Lúthien inne (Thû im Leithian-Lied). --Weas-El ✉ 09:15, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Da hast du natürlich recht. Ich hatte nur noch die Verbindung von Sauron und Katzen im KopfTolkiens-welt.de 12:19, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Noch mal wegen der Sache mit der Anbetung. Melkor war doch im Prinzip auch ein Valar, und andere Völker beten doch auch Valar an, die Zwerge zum Beispiel Aule oder die Elben Varda. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne hatte Melkor auf Númenor einen Tempel errichtet in dem mit Menschenopfern Melkor gehuldigt wurde.Fürst der Nazgúl 11:13, 10. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Unpassende Formulierung Also dei Formulierung Verlust der Nazgúl ist irgendwie komisch, das klingt irgendwie so als wären sie alle gestorben oder so was, ich denke nach dem Versagen oder Scheitern wäre passender. Fürst der Nazgúl 11:58, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Das klingt ein wenig, als hätte Sauron die Nazgûl irgendwo liegenlassen. ;-) Es gibt in diesem Wiki leider noch sehr viele Mängel in Ausdruck und formalen Dingen. Wenn du denkst, dass du etwas verbessern kannst, dann tu es einfach. Wenn jemand anderer Meinung ist, wird er sich schon melden. --Weas-El ✉ 12:19, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Was passierte da mit dem Ring? Also es gibt eins, was ich nicht ganz verstehe. Seitdem Sauron um 1500 Z.Z. den Einen Ring geschmiedet hatte, trug Sauron ihn ununterbrochen und legte den Ring nie ab, wäre ja auch dämlich weil er denn ja irgendwie veschwinden könnte. Aber nun zum Eigentlichen: Als Sauron nach Númenor gebracht wude, nachdem die Númenorer ihn besiegt hatten, wanderte der Ring logischerweise mit auf die Insel. Und da der Ring an Saurons Körper gebunden war und dieser ebenfalls beim Untergang Númenors vernichtet wurde, hätte der Ring doch eigentlich auf dem Grund des Meeres liegen müssen. Wie konnte dann Sauron den Ring bei der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses haben, als er ihm abgenommen wurde. Das verstehe ich nicht so ganz, ihr hoffentlich schon :-) Fürst der Nazgúl 11:56, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Puh, gute Frage. Was du geschrieben hast, ist jedenfalls meines Wissens alles korrekt. Ob der Ring aber wirklich an Saurons Körper "gebunden" war, in dem Sinne, dass er ihn nicht abnehmen konnte, weiß ich nicht. Zumindest benötigte er den im Ring gebundenen Teil seiner Macht, um einen neuen Körper anzunehmen. :Es würde mich jedenfalls auch sehr interessieren, ob es darauf eine Antwort gibt! --Weas-El ✉ 12:56, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Heyho meine Freunde ;) :Ich hab da ne simple Theorie: ich meine, dass Sauron sich bei der Schlacht bei Umbar absichtlich hat gefangen nehmen lassen, um dann das zu machen, was er eben gemacht hat. Dafür hätte er ja wohl den Ring abgelegt....und ka wo aufbewahrt. :SatansLilHelper666 09:56, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Ich habe mir alles was ich zu Gefangennahme Saurons durch Pharazon habe angeschaut, und sehe ich es immer wieder so geschrieben, dass Sauron von seinen Dienern verlassen und von den königlichen Armeen in die Knie gezwungen wurde, und getötet hätte werden können. In seinem Hochmut hat der König Sauron als Gefangenen mit genommen, und als dann schon auf Númenor war, hatte Sauron aus der Not eine Tugend gemacht und die menschen manipuliert. :PS: Was ich mit dem "an den Körper gebunden" meine ist, ist das der Ring ein realer materieller Gegenstand war, und als Sauron seinen Körper velor und nur sein Geist entkam, konnt eer den Ring nicht mit sich nehmen. Fürst der Nazgúl 14:14, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, ich habe mich geirrt, liegt an einer Menge von undeutlichen Ausdrücken und Missinterpretationen, das Silmarillion besagt, Sauron hae sich freiwillig unterworfen, anderswo jedoch steht dass die Armeen Númenors zu mächtig waren. Ich ging davon aus, dass die Númenorer nach ihem Sieg über Sauron auch noch in Mordor einmarschiert wären, dazu waren sie aber entweder zu faul, oder hatten schlichtweg keine Lust sich mit allen Armeen Mordos rumzuschlagen. Barad-Dûr blieb bestehen, und in der höchsten Kammer lag der Ring, nach der Zerstörung Númenors konnte dann Sauron keine dem Auge gefälluge Gestalt annehmen, dass deutete ich so, dass er keine Getalt mehr nehmen konnte, die das Auge sah, meint aber dass er keine nette Gestalt annehmen konnte. Fall gelöst.--Fürst der Nazgúl 13:55, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Buch und Film WICHTIG: Der ganze Artiklel vermischt die Erzählung aus den Büchern mit der Erzählung des Films! Das muss dringend geändert werden! Aule-nogoth (Diskussion) 15:12, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Informationen aus den Filmen sind erlaubt, solange sie nicht explizit den Aussagen Tolkiens widersprechen. D.h. wenn weder im Hobbit, noch in den Anhängen, noch in der HoME, noch in sonst irgend einem Buch steht, was genau (als ganz genau) Gandalf gemacht hat, zwischen seinem Abschied vor dem Düsterwald bis zu seinem Auftauchen nach der Zerstörung von Esgaroth, gilt die Version vom Film. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht weshalb ein so großer Abschnitt beim Artikel über Sauron reingeschrieben wird. Ein-zwei Sätze, dass Gandalf gefangengenommen wurde, würden da auch reichen. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird er dann im dritten Teil vom Weißen Rat befreit und anschließend Sauron vertrieben, also so sehr würde es sich nicht vom Buch unterscheiden. Was Azog angeht, da er im Buch tot ist, sollte er hier auch nicht erwähnt werden (außer in den HI). Außerdem kannst du das gerne ändern, falls jemand stänkert kannst du gerne auf die Kanonrichtlinien verweisen ;). Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 20:38, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : ::Aber sollte man nicht klar trennen, welcher teil aus dem Buch und welcher aus dem FIlm kommt? Aule-nogoth (Diskussion) 20:46, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Sagen wir's mal so wenn wir ganz klar trennen würden, wären wir letzten Endes nicht anders als die Ardapedia. Mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass wir Bilder aus den Filmen nehmen und das als Bildzitat deklarieren (Und ich hoffe das ist auch juristisch haltbar). Und wenn wir dann genau wie die Ardapedia sind, hat das hier eigendlich keinen Sinn. Also sollten wir uns von der Ardapedia abgrenzen, indem wir beispielsweise die Filme und Spiele etc. als Quelle miteinfließen lassen (zumindest solange kein Widerspruch zu den Büchern besteht). Ist natürlich mehr Arbeit das alles unter einen Hut zu kriegen, aber sonst hat das Wiki hier keinen Sinn. Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 21:11, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, ok. Wie ich sehe, findet ihr, dass das was ich in die Artikel dieses Wikis reinschreibe, etwas ist, dass etwa unnötig ist oder nicht dem gesetzlich von Tolkien festgelegtem Kanon entspricht. Ich habe die Nachricht schon erhalten und sehe, dass ihr z.b. in dieser Diskussion euch schon darüber beschwert. Ich persöhnlich bin ein riesen Fan von dem kompletten Mittelerde-Epos. Ich gebe zu, wenn überhaupt den kleinen Hobbit gelesen zu haben und mich auf jedenfall NICHT so sehr hiermit auszukennen, wie vielleicht ihr. Trotzdem würde ich auch nichts bearbeiten, von dem ich keine Ahnung hätte und z.b. in dem Artikel "Bolg" machte es Sinn, seine Biographie zu erweitern, da im Buch von ihm nichts außer der Tötung Kilis,Filis und Thorins steht. Bis dahin kriegen sich die Handlungs-Stränge der Verfilmung und des Buches doch wohl nicht in die Haare und sind beide für mich kanonisch(die Filme zählen trotz Unterschieden zwischen dem Original sowieso gesetzlich als Kanon, was ihr in euren Kanon-Richtlinien ausdrücklich so geschrieben und festgelegt habt. Was Sauron angeht, so könnte es vielleicht Unterschiede zwischen den Buch-Handlungsträngen und den Film-Handlungssträngen geben, aber wenn ihr die Bücher(inkl. Kleinem Hobbit) gelesen habt, so ruft euch eins ins Gedächtnis: Auf der Rückreise Bilbos und Gandalfs erzählte Gandalf in Bruchtal Elrond, was er während seinen Geschäftsreisen gemacht hat: Einen Geister-Beschwörer aus einer "Zwingburg" (Dol Guldur) vertrieben. Es könnte sich bei diesem Beschwörer um so gut wie jeden handeln, also vielleicht auch um Sauron. Es wurde schließlich von Tolkien nicht wiederlegt oder etwa doch?(selbst wenn er schon lange tot ist). Es könnte sogar sein, dass Tolkien hierbei auf Sauron anspielen WOLLTE, wer weiß das schon. Ich will euch hiermit nur verdeutlichen, dass nichts von dem, was ich in diesen Artikeln verfasst habe, wirklich dem Kanon des Buches komplett wiederspricht. Und den von mir verfassten Artikel "Gollum" war vielleicht wirklich unnötig und ich habe gelesen, dass dieser Teil schon hingeschrieben wurde, aber ich wollte es nur noch einmal ausführlicher behandeln und genaue (dem Kleinen hobbit NICHT wiedersprechende) Einzelheiten nennen, was vielleicht unnötig aber nicht verboten war. Ihr habt ganz einfach nicht daran gedacht, oder wolltet nicht die neuen Hobbit-Verfilmungen mit in den Kanon einfließen lassen, was mich überhaupt erst auf die Idee brachte, in diesem Umfangreichen Wiki mitzuwirken. Auch wenn in den Verfilmungen des Hobbits vieles abgeändert wurde, ist es immernoch ein Prequel von Herr der Ringe, das ebenfalls von Peter Jackson stammte. Wenn es bei euch nicht akzeptiert wird, tut es mir leid, aber ganz im Ernst: Im offiziellen englischem Herr der Ringe wiki wurde es nicht anders gehandhabt(und es waren zu 100% die selben Richtlinien, wie eure. Ich wollte nur nochmal Stellungnahme zu euren Anschuldigungen nehmen, und mich aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen, falls ich zu weit gegangen bin. Wenn ihr wollt, schreibe ich auch nichts mehr in die Artikel rein und bearbeite auch nicht mehr länger welche. Ich dachte nur, es wäre nach Richtlinien erlaubt gewesen, verzeiht mir diesen Fehler. Gruß Writer1446.(Diskussion) 22:54, 7.Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::1. Es gibt kein mir bekanntes offizielles Herr der Ringe Wiki, weder in englischer noch in deutscher Sprache, da kein Wiki offiziel von Tolkien Estate, Middle-Earth Enterprises, Warner Bros oder New Line Cinema lizenziert und genemigt wurde. Sämtliche Wikis sind freie Werke von Fans und damit inoffiziell. Desweiteren haben die englischsprachigen Wikis die mir bekannt sind (das sind: Tolkiengateway und The Lord of the Rings Wiki), einen strengeren Kanonbegriff als wir ihn haben. Ersteres erwähnt die Filme nicht einmal im Kanon, während letzteres das Folgende schreibt: Objects, characters, creatures, weapons, plots, descriptions, and all other information found in movies''', video games, card-playing games, online games, role-playing games, or board games '''must placed in an article's Portrayal in adaptations section and justified properly. — Lotr Wiki (Quelle) Also alles, was in den Filmen vorkommt, kommt dort in einen eigenen Abschnitt und muss auch noch ordentlich gerechtfertigt sein. Das sind also nicht zu 100% die selben Richtlinien wie unsere. :::::2. Wie ich bereits Aule-nogoth gesagt habe ist es grundsätzlich erlaubt Informationen aus dem Film einzubauen. Nur gilt das Buch vor dem Film (die Romane stehen an erster, die Filme an vierter Stelle des Kanon). Zur Verdeutlichung hier mal eine kleine Tabelle: ::::: :::::Im Übrigen, dass Sauron und der Nekromant in Dol Guldur identisch sind sollte unter Tolkienisten allgemein bekannt sein. Wie schon von mir oben gesagt ist die Gefangennahme von Gandalf in Ordnung. Und noch einmal zu Gollum: Du kannst im Gollumartikel gerne einen Aufsatz über die Rätselszene schreiben. Aber dann nicht so, dass Gollums Biographie so aussieht: Rätsel in der Finsternis - Gollums Tod - Rätsel in der Finsternis. Wenn dann bearbeite einfach den vorhandenen Absatz, erweitere ihn, aber mach keinen neuen redundanten Absatz. Gruß Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 13:35, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok dann halte ich mich in Zukunft daran. Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich diese Scene einfach so erweitern durfte, ohne, dass es jemanden stört (ich weiß, vernünftiges Bearbeiten gehört auch zum Sinn des Wikis). Ich weiß, wie verwirrend diese hinzugefügten Characktere in einem Artikel sein können, wenn erst Teile der Story in Buch-Vorlage gegeben wurden, aber auf einmal jemand anderes etwas aus der Verfilmung schreibt und der Leser sich fragt: "Hä, seid wann existieren denn diese Characktere in der Story?", weswegen ich auch verstehe, wieso das Buch und somit das Original an erster Stelle steht. Ich wollte nur hier nochmal klarmachen, das ich kein "Noob" bin und diese Sache mit "Rätsel in der Finsternis" ein missverständnis war das nicht mehr vorkommt. Ich habe auch verstanden, dass du das mit dem Anhang im Artikel "Sauron" in Ordnung findest. Ich wollte Aule Nogoth nur noch einmal meinen Standpunkt klarmachen und die Tatsache das die Filme, wenn sie im Artikel der Zeit gemäß geordnet hingeschrieben werden, zwar nicht an erster Stelle, wie das Original stehen, aber nicht minderwertig sind und einen fast genauso großen Platz im Kanon haben, wenn wir jetzt z.b. über diese sache mit Azog hinwegsehen. Ich werde mich in Zukunft bessern und wollte nur noch einmal schreiben, dass ich in meiner Absicht gewusst hatte, was ich tat und ich meinte beim englischen Wiki mit "Offiziel", dass es einfach das einzige Lord of the Rings Wiki war, das existiert(oder das einzige was ich versehentlich gefunden habe). Aber es ist ok, wenn ich einfach als Überschrift z.b. "Film-Version" nehme, wenn es im Gegensatz zum Buch komplett verquer leuft? :::::Gruß Writer1446. (Diskussion) 18:56, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC)